Patch Notes
This is the list of all Patch Notes for LEGO Champion Arena. Patch Notes Closed Beta (September 5, 2017 - March 6, 2018) 'Patch 0.1 (September 5, 2017): Closed Beta' *'Champions' **Ava, The Huntress **Balli, King of the Mountain **Chang, Pirate Queen **Dain, The Freedom Fighter **Dimitri, Field Medic **Ghost, The Fallen **Hera, Galactic Defender **Jo Tsuoyi, The Ninja **Maw, The Devourer **Maxina, The White Spirit **Nefira, Queen of Alavar **Nicolai, Team Adonis Striker **Red Son, Scion of Crimson Star **Shelly, The Cowgirl **Timorius, The Tyrant *'Skins' **Ava (Feral) **Balli (Mountain King) **Chang (Regal) **Dain (Anarchist) **Dimitri (Sand) **Ghost (Malice) **Hera (Defender) **Jo Tsuoyi (Avenger) **Maw (Carnage) **Maxina (Wraith) **Nefira (Royal) **Nicolai (Striker) **Red Son (Scion) **Shelly (Sheriff) **Timorius (Conqueror) *'Game Modes' **Arena (5v5) **Duel (1v1) 'Patch 0.2 (September 19, 2017): First Changes' *'Balance Changes' **Dain ***'Radio' ****Replaced 4.5s stun with a 4.5s silence. **Maw ***'Devour' ****Healing decreased from +15 to +10 on LVL Up. **Red Son ***'Heroic Assault' ****Replaced 2s stun with a knock-up upon landing. ****Added enemy damage upon landing. **Shelly ***'Bounty' ****Enemy damage decreased from +35 to +30. *'Skins' **Jo Tsuoyi (Jade Shinobi) **Red Son (Monarch) *'General' **Added Achievements for all heroes. **Introduced the Loot Chest which can be purchased with Gold Bricks. 'Patch 0.3 (October 3, 2017): Master of Trickery' *'Champions' **Syco, Master of Trickery *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Ava (Jungle) **Dimitri (Warfront) **Syco (Trickster) 'Patch 0.4 (October 17, 2017): The Engineer' *'Champions' **Tanya, The Engineer *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Ghost (Jack-o-Lantern) **Tanya (Mechanic) 'Patch 0.5 (October 31, 2017): Balance Patch 1' *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Dain (Punk) **Maxina (Apparition) 'Patch 0.6 (November 14, 2017): The Archmage of Terydia' *'Champions' **Ellion, The Archmage of Terydia *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Ellion (Supreme) **Timorius (Black Knight) 'Patch 0.7 (November 28, 2017): Balance Patch 2' *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Chang (Captain) **Tanya (Technician) 'Patch 0.8 (December 12, 2017): Haven's Guardian' *'Champions' **Olnea, Haven's Guardian *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Balli (Santa) **Olnea (Haven) 'Patch 0.9 (December 26, 2017): The Techno Reaper' *'Champions' **Sorem, The Techno Reaper *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Ellion (Young) **Sorem (Cerulian) 'Patch 0.10 (January 9, 2018): Balance Patch 3' *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Olnea (Archangel) **Syco (Magician) 'Patch 0.11 (January 23, 2018): Journey to the North' *'Champions' **Alice, The Viking *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Alice (Valhalla) **Hera (Star Command) 'Patch 0.12 (February 6, 2018): Ranked Implementation' *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Nicolai (Galactic Offense) **Shelly (Outlaw) 'Patch 0.13 (February 20, 2018): Spartan's Arrival' *'Champions' **Lerus, Hero of the Spartans *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Lerus (Hoplite) **Nefira (Titan) 'Patch 0.14 (March 6, 2018): Discovery of the Gauntlets' *'Champions' **Syndrea, Carrier of the Gauntlets *'Balance Changes' *'Skins' **Red Son (Wasteland) **Syndrea (Ruby) Open Beta (March 20, 2018 - September 18, 2018) 'Patch 0.15 (March 20, 2018): Open Beta Begins' 'Patch 0.16 (April 3, 2018): Beyond Exploration' 'Patch 0.17 (April 17, 2018): Balance Patch 5' 'Patch 0.18 (May 1, 2018): A Wish and a Champion' 'Patch 0.19 (May 15, 2018): The Desert Princess' 'Patch 0.20 (May 29, 2018): Rise of Guilds' 'Patch 0.21 (June 12, 2018): Goblin for Hire' 'Patch 0.22 (June 26, 2018): Dragon Warden' 'Patch 0.23 (July 10, 2018): Summer Holidays 2018' 'Patch 0.24 (July 24, 2018): The Ocean King' 'Patch 0.25 (August 7, 2018): Mastery System' 'Patch 0.26 (August 21, 2018): Fairy Troubles' 'Patch 0.27 (September 4, 2018): Sorceress of the Dark' 'Patch 0.28 (September 18, 2018): Journey's End' Season 1 (October 2, 2018 - TBA) 'Patch 1.1 (October 2, 2018): Halloween Fright 2018' Category:Other